School Days
by pixiedust5791
Summary: Penny and her friends return to Fantasia. Penny doesn't like it now that she has to go to school. How will she survive? Major Disney characters and ocs. Please read The Adventures of Penny before this. Read and Review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

School Days Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

"Land ho!"

Penny stood at the highest rigging, hair whipping in her face as the ship RLS _Treasury_ drifted towards the Port of Dreams. She had spotted the castle of Fantasia earlier, but wasn't ready to bring it up just yet. And yet, it was Max Goof, captain and leader of their small group, who called out. He stood at the helm and watched the world get closer. Penny glanced below and watched the rest of the crew come up.

Illiana was the first one up, pulling her purple hair into its usual ponytail. She had been below deck, making sure everything was organized and packed up. She ran to the side of the ship and watched the descent. She waved to the crowd of people at the port.

Jayden followed shortly behind, taking off his goggles and replacing them with his glasses. His blue shirt looked filthy as if he was working on something below deck. His normally short hair looked long from their journey.

Penny grabbed some rope and swung down to the deck. She landed heavily on her bare feet and her wolf best friend came up next to her.

_You didn't announce the arrival? _Midnight accused her.

She stood and watched the people on the port pulling their ship and securing it, _I wasn't ready._

"Ah home! How I miss thee!" Illiana said gleefully as she got ready. Their ship drew a big crowd, but her family was in the front.

"Yea, luckily I finished King Mickey's report the other day," Jayden stated. King Mickey ruled the land of Fantasia. He was also the one who assigned them on their first mission.

"I'm sure he wasn't expecting it today," Max told him, strapping on his sword. He had spotted his father among the crowd. "I, for one, am looking forward to my own bed.

Penny stayed silent as she packed. The others obviously were excited, but she wanted to go back to her own world, Neverland. She missed the fairies, the Lagoon, the Lost Boys, Peter Pan. She missed everything, but it might be awhile until she can visit that magical place. Penny was important for this kingdom since they found out she can sense the Heart of the Worlds. So she was sent to make sure they were all safe and find them.

Speaking of the Hearts, she could sense Minnie getting ready to come to the dock. She had asked Penny when she would be back, eager to hear of her adventures. The girl knew there would be a feast, but was not looking forward to it.

Penny shook her head and focused on the present as the others headed into the crowd. Illiana was surrounded by her mother and two little siblings. Her mother looked tired but smiled at her daughter as they hugged. They looked alike except for the hair. Her mother had light brown hair while Illiana magically dyed hers purple. Her siblings, Angie and Andy, looked like they had grown a bit since she last glanced at them. But that didn't stop them from jumping on her. They looked so happy.

Penny turned her head and watched Jayden hug a woman shorter than him. She had some gray in her dark brown hair and more worn than Illiana's mom. Penny guessed this was Jayden's mother and looked for the father and brother. She had met them once and greatly disliked them. They were different than Jayden, but they, thankfully, didn't come.

Last, Max greeted his father Goofy, the head of the defenders and Mickey's left hand man. He had been one of the original travelers to discover the Darkness. There were also two other people talking to Max. One was rather large boy, wearing a helmet, knee and elbow pads, and carried a skateboard. The other boy was skinny and small. He wore sunglasses and there were wheels on his feet.

The crowd of people surrounded them, congratulating them and demanding stories. Nobody notice a small figure climb down from the ship, followed by a black wolf and a ball of light. They ducked down an alley and were out of sight.

Penny sat at a tree's trunk and listened to the forest around her. When she, Midnight, and her fairy, Starlight, snuck from the port, they traveled to the forest that was behind the castle. Star flew around the trees, eager to be off the boring ship. Midnight also ran around the forest he was found in by Penny, but the girl just sat there.

_What's wrong?_ Midnight asked, standing in front of her.

_You know what happens tomorrow right? _She answered bitterly.

On the last night on the ship, Jayden started telling Penny about "school."

"I went to this school, Penny. It's not that bad. Now, they will teach you about magic and how it works."

"And not only do mages go there. Anyone who wants to become a warrior must go there, so you will meet others like us," Illiana interrupted as she set the table. It was Max's turn to cook so he was preparing.

"I still don't see why I have to go there," Penny pouted. Midnight laid by her feet listening in.

"Because your magic is different," Jayden sighed impatiently. "The teachers there are very kind and know what they are talking about. Illiana, you still have your uniform right?"

"Yea I do. But she's not going to like it…"

"Uniform?" Penny asked.

"It's a certain clothing you have to wear while you go there," Max informed her, unaware that Jayden and Illiana were trying to shut him up. "Girls wear grey skirts with white blouses and a tie that matches the color of what they are. Boys wear long grey pants and a long white button down shirt. The tie is the same as the girls."

"A skirt? Is that the same as a dress?" she stared at Illiana who fidgeted guilty.

"Umm…well…kinda but not really, umm…" Illiana said.

"I'm not wearing it."

"Penny…"

"I'm. Not. Wearing. It." That was the end of that discussion.

Penny came back from that memory as she heard footsteps coming her way along with the color ruby red. Each Heart has a different color string that she follows in order to find them.

"Minnie," she said as the queen of Fantasia sat on a root by Penny.

"Why weren't you at the docks? Your friends are looking for you," Minnie asked gently.

Penny glanced at her moon and star necklace she had taken off. It was a way she and her friends could communicate if they got separated. It doesn't work when it is off.

"I didn't want to deal with all those people," she explained.

Minnie sat there looking at the girl, but she wouldn't meet her eyes. The queen reached over and patted her head.

"Your hair has gotten longer." The beads of the Hearts clinked together.

"I'll have to cut it. The birds here will be nesting soon. They would like the hair," Penny said, pulling on her hair.

More silence followed until Penny finally thought of something to talk about besides school.

"I got your letter!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh! You did? I was hoping it would reach you," Minnie smiled.

"Yea, but I couldn't read it. But I learned thanks to Belle! Wanna see?"

"Of course."

Penny riffled through her pack for some paper and a pencil she "borrowed" from Jayden. Slowly and sloppy, she wrote down a random sentence as Minnie looked on. Finally she turned her paper towards her and the queen saw a roughly scrawled sentence.

"Very nice, Penny."

"Thanks! But I think I'm a better drawer. See?" Penny pulled out a packet of papers and Minnie examined each one. They were pictures of each of the worlds she had traveled to. There was so much detail that the picture seemed alive.

"These are amazing," Minnie touched a tree to see if she could feel the leaves.

Penny grinned at her but lost it when footsteps sounded in the forest. Midnights ears picked up on the sound, but didn't seem alarmed. Jayden's face came around the tree that the girls were sitting on. His glasses glinted in the setting sun as he looked at them.

"There you are! We were looking for you. They want us to get ready for the feast," Jayden said.

Penny covered her eyes with her hair and didn't say anything. Midnight whined as Star sat on her shoulder. They understood her so well.

Minnie glanced at Penny, "Thank you, Jayden. We shall be there soon."

He nodded and walked off. Minnie waited patiently as Penny tried to find the words.

"School? Why do I need to go? I was perfectly happy on the journey and now this! Why?" Penny finally blurted out. She stood and paced in front of Minnie.

"Penny, let me explain—"

"I mean, I know my magic is out of control but I can handle it! I just gotta keep my temper under control. But how can I when I'm gonna be trapped in a place with people who won't like me?"

"Penny, please. Listen to me," Minnie said firmly.

Penny stopped in front of her, arms crossed, feet apart. Midnight watched with cautious eyes.

_Be careful. Minnie is not your enemy. She's trying to help._

"I know what you are thinking, I betrayed you by making you not free to go where you please. That's not true. We are all worried about you. We have to make sure you are safe. We heard what happened in Belle's world and we want to make sure you don't do that again," Minnie explained. "We care about, Penny. It won't be for long. We just want you to learn a little bit more before you have to leave. If it doesn't work out, then we shall think of something else. Okay?"

Penny didn't move as she thought about it. Finally she nodded her head in agreement. Her temper finally under control.

"Good. Then shall we?" Minnie stood up and led Penny to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

SD Chapter 2

The Feast

Penny and Minnie entered the castle and immediately Daisy came over to whisk Minnie away. The girl watched them disappear down a hall and stood there unsure of where to go. Looking down the other halls, Midnight sniffed each one, trying to find a familiar scent.

_I think I smell food down this one, _he said looking to their left.

_It could be the kitchen, but who knows anymore, _Penny answered. All the castles were all starting to look the same to her.

So they started wondering down the hall, glancing around them as if it was their first time. There were doors evenly spaced. One door was opened on their left so Penny stuck her head in and immediately recognized it. It was the bedroom she had stayed in when she first arrived here. Same bedspread, same carpet, and same everything. It looked like it had been recently cleaned. She waltzed right in and threw her pack on the bed with a thud. Penny spotted the door with the bathroom behind hit, but ignored it. If no one told her clean up, then she wouldn't. Midnight ran out to the balcony with Star as Penny started to cut her hair. She used her dagger to cut and watched what she was doing in the mirror. After she finished, she looked over herself.

Her green shirt was torn and stained. It definitely got darker the first time she wore it. The pants weren't in much better shape. She had to cut it at certain times because they were too long or they just got in the way.

_You think they want me to change? _Penny asked, dreading his answer.

_Possibly. Minnie likes you to dress up, _Midnight answered.

_But she's not here. So I can do what I want!_

"Now Penny, of course I want you to dress up," Minnie interrupted them from the doorway. Daisy and some other people stood behind her carrying bundles.

Penny groaned as outfits were displayed in the bed and against the screen. Thankfully, none of them were dresses, but they were still fancy. As she reached to feel the fabric, Daisy slapped her hand away. Penny clutched her hand and glared.

"Don't touch until you washed your whole body. You look like you haven't bathed in months!" Daisy reprimanded.

"Not my fault! And s'not so bad," Penny sniffed her arm.

"Please Penny. For me?" Minnie asked.

Penny grumbled as she walked into the bathroom, finding a bath ready and Illiana standing there. Midnight started to follow, but Daisy stopped him.

"No! The royal groomers will wash you. Go on, it's that way."

Midnight whined as he was shooed away and the door closed firmly behind him.

"Wait! Why can't he stay?" Penny demanded as Illiana dragged her to the tub.

"Because you won't wash with him here. Now, in you go!" Penny was pushed into the water.

Penny sat up, spewing water as hands dug into her scalp, scraping and scratching. She blinked soap out of her eyes. Both Illiana and Daisy worked on her as she thrashed and struggled around them. It took almost two full baths to get all the dirt off her. Finally, rough towels were rubbed all around her and she was dragged back into the bedroom. Starlight laughed from the air as Penny stumbled out. She was scrubbed pink and her hair she recently cut was all over the place.

"Very nice, Penny! All sparkly clean!" Illiana chirped as she headed out.

"Thanks Illiana. I owe you one," Daisy called.

Minnie had picked out an outfit for Penny while she was busy. "Penny, try this on. We managed to get some clothes for you so you did not have to wear some old things."

Penny pulled a nice t-shirt that was red and nice blue pants. The shirt came to her waist while the pants came to her ankles. The material was silky and smooth to the touch. It was also close to her body, so no extra fabric flapped around. Star chimed her admiration.

"Time for your hair." Minnie sat in the chair and Penny sat below her. The queen tsked as she found the different lengths. "Did you cut your hair?"

"Yes. It was too long. I told I would cut it."

She sighed as she fixed the unruly hair. After she finished, she handed the girl her beads that were on the vanity.

"I think it's time to eat." Minnie headed towards the door.

"Wait! You must wear these shoes," Daisy shoved boots in Penny's hands.

"No," she dropped the boots.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't. You already gave me a bath."

"Penny, so help me—"

"Daisy if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to," Minnie sighed.

Penny winked and gave a two fingered salute to Daisy as she followed Minnie to dinner. She walked beside the queen down the hallway as the sky got darker. They finally reached a double door where delicious smelling odors wafted from. Penny could feel her mouth start watering as someone opened the door.

The table in the room was medium sized as families from the port and the king stood around socializing. Max and Jayden wore the same outfit they wore during the last party the kingdom had. Servers stood by with drinks, waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive. Mickey turned, smiling at them as they walked in. he led Minnie by the arm to talk to the guests. Penny stood by the table, waiting to eat. She felt something nudge her in the leg. Glancing down, she found Pluto, Mickey's dog and best friend, looking at her with his grin.

"Hey boy! How ya doin'?" she knelt down to pet his head.

He licked her face, barking quietly, and continued to watch her with his intelligent eyes.

"Waiting for Midnight?"

Pluto blinked, which she guessed was yes.

"Daisy kicked him out to get a washin'. Not like we need it."

He rolled his eyes.

"I hope he comes soon…"

_No worries, I'm here._ Midnight came in behind her. His black fur was straight and smooth, practically shining in the candlelight. The groomers had put on a ridiculous green collar around his neck with his name on it. Midnight pawed at it as if it was choking him.

_Here, let me take that off. _Penny unclasped it. She put it in her pocket as he shook all around.

_Thanks. That was really bothering me. Don't you look nice._

Penny glanced at her clothes, _I guess, but I hate being treated like a doll._

Midnight laughed as Illiana and her family walked in. they all looked nice as usual. Illiana wore her lilac dress.

Mickey clapped his hands, "Now that everyone is here, we shall eat."

The King sat at the head of the table with Donald at his right and Minnie on his left. Daisy sat, after Donald pulled out her chair, next to him. Goofy and the rest sat down around until Penny was left sitting next to Minnie. As Minnie waited to be seated, Penny jumped up to pull her chair out for her, as the fairies taught her.

Minnie giggled, said thank you, and waited. As if on cue, the servers placed food in front of them and poured their drinks. Wine of the rich red color was placed in front of the adults. Penny waited eagerly for hers, but in her goblet there was milk. She frowned and watched Angie and Andy, Illiana's younger siblings, gulp theirs down.

_I'd rather have wine,_ she sat back for her food to be placed. There was meat and potatoes with other vegetables garnished the plate. _But the food is fine!_

She picked up her knife and fork until a voice sounded in her head.

_Wait Penny! Mickey has to make a speech, _Max mind spoke to her.

Penny grumbled and waited as her stomach growled.

King Mickey stood up and addressed the table: "It has been about half a year since these three protectors went out with a mission. They had their difficulties, but they pressed on without another thought. They have seen many different worlds and have experienced different things. But their mission is different than others—they are to find the Hearts of the Worlds.

"Most of you know that these Hearts protect the worlds from the Darkness and make sure everyone is safe. People believed them to be a myth until one special girl came into the picture. This green-eyed girl helped us realize these Hearts are truly real and need help as the Darkness grows stronger. So their mission was to escort this girl to find the Hearts and protect her. It is her who will help us win this dark war.

"So Penny, I say thank you for all you have done," Mickey raised his glass to her and everyone followed suit. They drank to Penny as she looked confused and unsure of what to do. But, by the time she reached her glass, everyone was done and eating.

_Well, that was weird, _she talked to Midnight as she cut a huge chunk of meat.

_At least you didn't embarrass yourself, _Midnight answered. He and Pluto were given their food beside the table.

_You think he's trying to get on my good side because of the school thing?_

_ Possibly, but everyone wants you to go…_

"enny…Penny!"

"Huh, what?" Penny glanced up to find everybody looking at her. Her fork was halfway to her mouth, her food half chewed in her mouth. She got distracted from her talk with Midnight. Angie and Andy giggled as the parents looked slightly annoyed.

"I was asking if you are excited for school tomorrow," Donald re-asked.

"Oh, school, right. That's tomorrow?"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. My nephews are there so they will show you around."

"Thanks…"

"Why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself? Jayden only told me so little about you," Jayden's mother asked politely.

"Of course. I'm from—"

The door banged opened as Fredrick and Joss, Jayden's father and twin brother, walked through.

"So sorry we are late, Your Majesty. I was waiting for Joss to come in," Fredrick bowed to the couple. He still had his hair in a long ponytail and the same black outfit to show he is a black mage. Joss stood still behind him in a white suit with a green tie. He looked exactly like his brother. They sat next to Jayden and his mother.

"That's fine. Do not worry about it," Mickey said. Penny slowly went back to eating. Knowing him, he would dominate the conversation. They started talking about other important things. Penny finished her dinner before anyone else and the day was taking its toll on her.

_Why did he come here? _She spoke to Midnight as he sat next to her.

_To make sure you keep your word? Who knows? He could be here to just annoy everyone._

_ That could be true. He could do that. _Penny's eyes started to droop, her head bobbing slightly.

"Penny," Minnie leaned over and whispered to her. "Why don't you sleep? You have to get up early tomorrow."

"I could do that, but not yet."

"That's right. Tomorrow is the big day. How are you feeling about it?" Fredrick looked at her over his goblet.

"I think it will go well, but who knows." Penny shrugged. She got up from the table. Midnight moved ahead of her to the door. "We can only wait. Thank you for the feast. I'll see you all in the morning." She walked out the door without another glance.

**Authors note: Here is the second part of Penny's adventures! Please continue to follow her on her journey! All Disney characters belong to Disney. Anyone not Disney belongs to me! Also, looking for classmates for Penny. Only looking for a few. If no takers, I will just have to make them up! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

School Days Ch. 3

First Day

As the sun rose to start the new day, Penny sat on the railing of the balcony, watching it. She hadn't been able to sleep after she left the table. The little charade of being sleepy helped her get away from the table worked perfectly. She didn't want to sit at the same table as Fredrick anymore than she had to.

After getting to her room, she had been sitting on that railing all night. Midnight and Star fell asleep on her bed, but when the sun rose, the wolf joined her. He yawned but still Penny hadn't said anything since dinner. She had changed back into her Neverland gear. When they had gotten back to the room, there were two sets of uniforms; a girl's and a boy's. After seeing them, Penny went outside and didn't move.

Penny scratched under her glove, _Just a couple of hours._

_ How are you feeling?_

_ I don't wanna go, but if it is only for awhile, I will do it._

_ It will be fine and I will be with you all the time._

_ Thanks. _Someone knocked lightly on the door and entered. It was Daisy all ready for the day. She noticed that Penny hadn't slept or clearly been in the room at all.

"Penny, are you in here?" Daisy walked to the bathroom.

"Out here Daisy," a voice called outside. Penny and Midnight walked back inside to meet her.

"Oh there you are! Come along, I'm supposed to help you get ready for the Academy."

The girl walked to the bed and saw the boy's uniform, cleaned and pressed. There were many different colored ties next to it with all the statuses of the Protectors. Purple and white; red; red and blue; black and blue, and other combinations.

Daisy held up the shirt for Penny. She slowly started to change into the accursed uniform. The long buttoned down shirt was a little long, especially in the sleeves so she rolled those up to her elbows. She could see the faint scar from the Nyght-creature when her arm was at a certain angle. The dark grey pants buried her feet and were so baggy that it swamped her small figure. As Penny reached for her dagger to shorten them, Daisy stopped her.

"Hold on. I'll hem those for you. Please step up here."

Penny moved to the top step leading to the balcony. Daisy knelt down and started making the pants shorter when Minnie came in.

"Oh Penny don't you look smart in your uniform," she praised.

"Thanks Minnie," Penny murmered.

Daisy finished up with the sewing. The pants now came up to the top of her feet, but still baggy. It was much easier to move about it. The only splash of color came from her green eyes, and her red and blue gloves. She looked at the different colored ties. Wondering which one she will get to wear.

Minnie also looked at the ties, "Which one suits you, Penny?"

"Well, I'm a fighter and I guess a magic user so that would be…" Penny wrinkled her nose, "black and red."

"Yes you're right, so you will wear this one." The queen picked up the mentioned colored striped tie. She looped it around Penny's neck and tied it for her. "There you go. Now why don't you go grab some breakfast? Everyone is waiting for you."

Penny entered the kitchen, since it was a small affair and found her crew sitting around the table. Max had his friends around him, laughing and eating. Penny pulled out a chair at the end, and immediately, food was placed in front of her.

"Penny! Thanks for gracing us with your lovely smile! Eat up! The Academy doesn't have great food like this," Jayden called, sipping his coffee.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Penny played with her food, putting her head in her hand.

"What? Is she sick?" Max asked as Illiana put her hand on the girl's forehead.

"No, she's fine. No fever. Are you feeling sick?" Illiana asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Penny pushed her hand away.

"Why don't you have an omelet? With extra cheese-ya!" One of Max's friends asked. It was the skinny one with sun glasses. He seemed to be eating cheese from a can.

"Bobby, not now. She's not feeling it."

"Why? Oh right, the torture called school is today. Bad luck, bro."

"Yea, thanks." Penny sat back and watched them all. To think, she could be sleeping in for once or exploring the town. Instead she had to go to this school for her magic.

The door opened and Donald entered, looking for the girl. He waddled over to the table.

"There you are. I was searching everywhere for you. I'm to escort you to the Academy. From there, my nephews will show you around."

"Okay," Penny stood up from the table, without eating anything. Midnight joined her as she shuffled out with Donald. The group called out "Good lucks." She gave them a wave as the door closed.

Penny's bare feet forced her to follow Donald through the castle. They were the only ones walking around the hallways. Too soon for Penny, they reached the outside world.

_Don't be so nervous, _Midnight said as they walked outside.

_How can I not be? What's going to happen while I'm there?_

_ Are you afraid?_

_ No…well, maybe..who knows?_

All of a sudden, they left the town and entered a huge space. The building dominated most of the land. The middle building was the largest, practically like a mansion. Exactly in the middle was a clock for everyone to see. Surrounding the middle building were six smaller circular buildings, connected to the bigger one. Each of the smaller buildings had a flag on top, showing which classes of protectors are training there. Trees sprouted in different areas, providing shade to various students.

Penny stood there, gaping at the size of it all. It was possibly bigger than the castle. Midnight sniffed everywhere, watching everyone with his icy blue eyes. Some of the students watched the mysterious boy with the wolf next to the magician Donald. Girls whispered behind their books as guys just looked at him, deciding whether or not he was worthy of beating up because he had beads in his head. One look at Midnight though, and the students created a wide berth around them.

Donald watched Penny taking it all in, but at the same time impatiently tapping his foot. The boys were late and classes were to begin soon. Some of the mage students bowed to him, but he only nodded his head, showing now wasn't the time to talk. His only job was to take Penny to the Academy.

"So what do you think?" he asked as Penny still hasn't said a word.

"It's huge! Why is it so big? Where do I have to go? How many students go here?" Penny began listing off a bunch of questions.

"It's big so many students can go here at once. Of course, the training starts at age ten to about eighteen. I don't know how many students go her currently because I don't teach here anymore."

"You teach here?"

"I used to, but haven't had the time. I check up on the mages once in awhile. Jayden was my last student I taught and took into as my apprentice."

"Wow…"

_Do you think you will like it here? _Midnight asked.

_Doubt it, but it should be interesting._

"Hiya, Unca Donald!" three voices yelled as something tackled the magician to the ground.

"Oh, boys! You're late! I told you to be here on time!"

"Sorry, Unca Donald. We forgot," a duck with a red tie said.

"Yea, you haveta remind us these things every day," the blue tie added.

"Wasn't our fault," the green tie piped in.

"Gosh darn boys…" Donald mumbled as Penny tried hard not to laugh. The boys wore grey sweaters with their ties. They had to the same kind of accent as Donald.

"Right, Penny, these are my nephews: Huey, Dewey, and Louie."

Each of the boys bowed as their name was called. Penny placed their names with their different colored ties. Huey was red; Dewey was blue; Louie was green.

"Now, boys, make sure you show Penny around. And be good!" Donald waddled away leaving Penny to her doom.

She sighed as a loud bell rang, drawing students to their classrooms. Nearly everyone was gone, when the boys turned to her.

"So you're the famous Penny we have heard about?" Dewey asked, looking up at her in awe.

"Er…sure I guess…"

"Wow! Is it true you took on a Nyght-creature by yourself?" Huey asked, his tail feathers practically wagging in anticipation.

"Yea, I did. I got this scar from it. Donald healed it though." Penny showed her left arm to them.

"Whoa that's impressive!" Louie traced it.

"What's going on here?" A voice yelled from the entrance of the middle building.

"Uh oh, it's the Dragon!"

Penny looked at the tall woman wearing glasses and a pure white dress. Her hair was pulled back into a silver bun making her face sharp.

"Who is she?" the girl whispered as the lady came over.

"The principal, Mrs. Cartridge," Huey whispered back.

The lady towered over them, her brown eyes flashing at each of the kids. Penny practically slouched down when those eyes turned to her.

"Why am I not surprised to see you boys here and not your classrooms?" she said to the small ducks.

"Sorry ma'am, but we were…" Huey started.

"Showing a new student, Penny here, how things are here because…" Dewey continued.

"Our Unca Donald told us too," Louie finished.

"I see. Yes, I remember now." She looked at Penny. "You boys get to your classroom. The bell rang. Follow me, girl."

The boys gave encouraging thumbs up as they headed to class. Penny smiled at them and followed Mrs. Cartridge to the other side of the building. Midnight walked closely behind until the lady notice.

"Sorry, but no pets allowed."

"But he's not a pet! He's my best friend! He has been ordered to stay by my side." Midnight barked in agreement.

"Listen to me girl. I run this school the same way as the principals before me did. I'm not about to let some King's pet get any special attention. Got it?" The Dragon looked down at her.

Penny rose to her tiptoes, about to unleash a mouthful, when Midnight pulled her back.

_Don't bother. It's not worth it. I'll be out here waiting for you._

_ Are you sure? I can fight this. _She knelt down to him. He licked her face.

_Don't worry. I won't leave you. _He walked back to the entrance, laid down in the grass, waiting patiently.

"Good. Now that's cleared up, you have to get to class." Mrs. Cartridge walked away, briskly, leaving Penny to catch up. Thankfully, she didn't notice Star hiding in Penny's shirt. They entered the back flag building and stood in front of the door, where voices of kids can be heard from.

"This is your magic class. It is your first class so I expect you to get in there on time. Also, you must wear shoes and a girl's uniform tomorrow or there will be trouble. Understand?"

"Yea…" Penny mumbled.

The brown eyes flashed to her green ones, "The students address me as Mrs. Cartridge or ma'am. Got it? I do hope we don't have to meet in my office on your first day."

"Yes…ma'am."

"Very good. Have a good day." Her high heeled boots echoed down the hall as she left Penny.

Penny turned to the door, staring at the handle. Star peeked her head out, giving encouraging words. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

School Days Chapter 4

Mages and Food

As the door swung open, the voices grew hushed as they took in Penny. What they saw was a very tan small boy with beads and different colored gloves. His green eyes were wide as they examined everything and everyone. He shifted his weight from bare foot to foot, hoping to run away from here. The girls whispered to other girls as they examined the new boy. Some boys had already grown bored with the new kids. Others continued to stare.

Penny chose to ignore the kids and stare around the classroom. The students sat a table, two per table. They had notebooks and spell books around them. Their staffs were behind their chairs in many different sizes and shapes. In the classroom were bookshelves filled to the brim with old, worn books. The source of light came from the windows and torches spaced around the walls. It wasn't very bright, but it did make the room more airy with the windows opened.

The students themselves were very different. They all seemed to be the same age, but some were bigger than others. The ties they wore were mostly black, but there were a couple of stripped ones like Penny's. The students still stared at her until the teacher cleared his throat.

"How can I help you?" the older man said, his long white beard bobbed as he talked. His busy white eyebrows rose above his eyes as he examined her. The small wire glasses reflected the fire from the torch.

"I'm…I'm the new student," Penny stuttered, clutching her hands into fists.

"Oh! Of course, of course. Completely slipped my mind. Yes, yes, well, my name is Merlin and why don't you go sit over there in the corner?" he pointed a bony finger to the right, where there was only one seat available.

Penny nodded her head and started walking. Some of the girls whispered and giggled as she passed by. One of the boys stuck out his foot in Penny's way. She stumbled slightly but didn't fall. She glared at the boy, feeling her anger flow, her left arm slightly heating up. He was smirking as everyone in the class exploded with laughter.

_Penny! Breathe! It will be alright,_ Midnight soothingly told her. Star also chimed quietly until she calmed down.

"What? Got something to say?" the boy taunted.

"Tsk! It's not worth my time, mate," she turned back to her seat.

The boy glared at her until Merlin called attention back to the students.

"Children, please. Now then, as I was saying, magic is something we are born with. Everyone has a little bit of magic, but only some of those can fully use it. This class focuses on controlling those magic bursts we have experienced when we were young. Also, to see which magic we are more comfortable with. Can anyone tell me what the different types of magic there are?"

As someone answered the question, Penny finally made it to her seat. She slouched down in it and sighed. _At least my anger didn't explode._ She put her feet up on her side of the desk, leaning against her chair. She could see the backs of everyone's heads so she can tell who will look back at her. There was an even amount of girls and boys, about ten each, making the total about twenty kids in the class. Of course, she could be wrong since she couldn't count. The chairs were small uncomfortable pieces of wood hastily put together.

As Penny sighed again, a voice on her right whispered to her eagerly.

"Ah! So you are the new student everyone is talking about. Tough luck getting Liam's attention though. He'll be bothering you forever now. Oh, I'm Kyrie, by the way." The girl Penny had to share a table with leaned over and offered her a hand. She had very long dark hair, practically black with a shine to it, which reached beneath her shoulders. She wore a girl's uniform with a black tie, so strictly mage. The thing that Penny noticed was her brown eyes. They were different from the Dragon's. They had a depth to them and the same mischievous glint, much like her own.

"Name's Penny," she gripped her right hand. Kyrie raised her eyebrow at the glove but didn't say anything.

"Oh, so you're a girl. Wouldn'tve guessed that by the way you looked. I'm jealous though. I wish I could do that."

"Why not? I figured anyone can do what they want."

"True, but I worked hard in coming here so I don't want to be sent home." She frowned at the thought and turned back to the teacher.

"Where are you from?" Penny asked, growing more curious.

"Let's just say far away from here. I came here to study under the great magician Donald, but found out he doesn't take anymore apprentices, so I came here."

"Oh…I think my friend Jayden might have been the last one."

Kyrie gasped and quickly turned towards her again, her eyes lit up, "You know Jayden? That's amazing! What is he like? You are so lucky!"

"Why am I so lucky and Jayden is a normal kid, I guess."

"He's the youngest mage to graduate from his class. His magic is well known and many people are jealous that he gets to travel at such a young age. It makes sense though. His dad is an amazing mage too! He must've inherited lots of power."

"But, Jayden worked—"

"Ahem! If you two would please pay attention to the lesson," Merlin called from the front of them. He was standing in front of their desks, listening to them. The class snickered behind him. Kyrie glared at them all, but sat back in her chair and waited. Penny was about to do the same thing when Merlin spoke up again.

"No, no, no! Please come up with me." He moved back to the front. Penny cringed as she followed him. She stood there waiting, as he waved his wand. A pitcher and a cup came down from the top shelf, hovered over to them and settled on his desk. "This is what I want you to do: pour the water without picking up the pitcher with your hands." He stepped back to watch her.

Penny stared at the pitcher, seeing the water in there. Her right hand turned cold as she placed it at the lip. She waited patiently, but the class started to giggle when nothing happened. Penny took a deep breath and slowly pulled her arm away. The class gasped as a thin line of water flowed in the air and followed Penny. When she had enough, she collected it all in her hand by creating a water ball. The clear water reflected the students amazed looks as she shaped the water at her will. She was only really showing off. Eventually, she placed the water into the offered cup.

There was silence in the room when Penny finished. She stood there unsure of what to do, so she bowed to Merlin and went back to her seat. The faces of her classmates followed her.

"Yes…well, very good, thank you. Now, who is an elemental mage and would like to give it a try?"

Penny settled back into her seat. Kyrie was still staring at her, her mouth opened and brown eyes wide. Finally, the green eyed girl was annoyed.

"What? What are you staring at!" she whispered harshly as a boy tried to do the same as her.

"It's just that…you didn't need a staff…"

"So? What does it matter?"

"Nothing." Kyrie sat forward, her hand on her face. Occasionally, her eyes flickered towards Penny.

Penny sat back again, her arms crossed, frown on her face.

_Great. I think I lost a friend already, _she focused on Midnight

_I'm sure you are over reacting. Don't worry so much about it, _the wolf sounded tired in her head.

_Sorry if you are bored._

_ I'm not bored. I was taking a nap when the older fighters came out. I can see why Max is training you. He's better than these guys._

_ I can't wait until fighting! I wonder what we will learn._

_ I'm sure not much on your first day._

_ Yea that's true…oh! I think someone is talking to me._

Penny focused again on what was happening around her. A student, a girl this time, was trying out an illusion spell. She noticed how some kids were focused on studying but others were talking and ignoring what was happening. She her heard her name again, realizing it was Kyrie who was talking to her.

"What?" she whispered. The girl mage failed at making a jungle surround the classroom.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You, like, passed out or something for a long time."

"Yea, I'm fine. No worries." Her stomach growled in disagreement. Since she had missed breakfast and used her magic, she needed to get her energy back. "Okay, maybe I'm not. When do we eat in this place?"

Kyrie laughed, which sounded like bubbles popping to Penny, "Shortly, after this class. The lunch people will be preparing food now for us. We all eat together so you can meet with people in different classes."

"Great! I need some food before I starve here!"

Kyrie reached behind her in her pack, her hair blocking Penny's view. After a few minutes, she was handing the girl a small square of something that was dark green. Penny took it and smelled it. It had a salty watery smell to it.

"What is it?"

"It's seaweed. Very popular where I come from. Try it. It could hold you over for a few more minutes.

Penny shrugged and bit a huge chunk from the corner. As soon as she chewed, a salty, bitter taste exploded on her tongue. The after taste was also very interesting, creating the image of Mermaid Lagoon pop into her head as she remembered swallowing water from there. She quickly devoured her piece, not sure if she liked it or not.

"Was it good?" Kyrie watched her, a small smile placed on her lips.

"It's okay. Not sure if I like it or not. Thanks though."

"Anytime."

More time passed until, finally, it was time to eat. As the bell rang, Penny jumped and made a mad dash towards the door. The boy, Liam, stuck his foot out again, but Penny vaulted over his desk and continued to travel by table top. The students stared in awe as she left. She quickly exited the building, back into the fresh air and the sun. She spread her arms widely, taking a deep breath. Star flew out to stretch her wings. Midnight bounded over and tackled his girl to the ground. Soon they were wrestling, acting as if they haven't seen each other in days, when really it has only been an hour.

When the trio of ducks couldn't find their new friend, they ventured out. They spotted Kyrie coming out of the mages building. Even though they got along with everyone, the boys felt that this girl was hiding something.

"Hey Kyrie! Have you seen Penny? I think she's in your class," Huey asked.

"Uh, yea, she left the classroom in a hurry. I think she was hungry or something. Sorry that wasn't very helpful." She walked away, her hair swishing as she walked.

"Strange girl…" Dewey said in a hushed tone.

"You can say that again," Louie agreed.

"C'mon fellas, let's find Penny!"

Penny was lying down in the grass next to Midnight when her stomach growled. She had no clue where they were handing out food. She groaned as her stomach protested again.

"I know you're hungry! Not my fault I don't know where the food is!"

"There you are!" Huey came into her line of sight.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Dewey added.

"C'mon! Let's get some grub!" Louie dragged Penny to the main building.

_Have fun! _Midnight called as he settled down again.

The four of them entered a room with tons of round tables filled with students. Some more students were standing in line where the food was being handed out. Huey, Dewey, and Louie quickly waited in line. Penny followed. As they got closer, Liam and a couple of friends pushed their way onto the front. Poor Louie got tossed to the ground.

"Watch it, twirp! We get special attention." Liam laughed at him.

Penny's hands shook as he continued to laugh. She could feel Minnie's shock. She tried to warn the girl, but something snapped.

Penny got behind him and shoved him into the buffet table. His head smacked into the wall above him. The cafeteria got silent.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Penny yelled.

Liam slowly turned around, his blue eyes on fire. He was a couple of inches taller than her as he looked at her.

"What was that?"

**Author's note: Kyrie belongs to Penny Tee13. Folks it's not too late to throw in a character if you want! Just send me a message and we can get a talkin'.**


	5. Chapter 5

School Days Chapter 5

The Wrath of the Dragon

"I said pick on someone your own size! Now apologize to Louie!" Penny snarled at him. She was annoyed with this kid and he had pushed her over the edge.

"Why should I? He got in my way," Liam said softly.

"You pushed him!"

"Yea? Well, you pushed me, so I get to push you back."

Before Penny could brace herself, Liam placed both hands on her shoulders and shoved. It was no normal shove she came to realize. She fell backwards onto a table, sliding down, causing everyone's food to fly off. Students from the table scrambled out of the way as Liam pulled out his staff. It was his height and a dark green color.

Penny sat up, wiping food away from her. She watched the boy get closer.

"What? Afraid of a little magic?" he taunted. The cafeteria grew silent, unsure if they should tell someone or not. But as he lifted the staff, they all stayed rooted in their place.

With a wave of his staff, the ground below Penny started to shake. The table, chairs, and plates toppled over as the waves grew bigger. Penny nearly fell off if she hadn't started flying. The crowd gasped as she rose in the air. Liam's eyes grew big with shock and the earthquake stopped suddenly. Penny took the advantage to tackle him from above. As they wrestled on the ground, students ran over to create a circle around them yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Some of the older ones tried to stop what was happening. Penny gained the upper hand until he punched her in the eye. Her head snapped back and soon she was on her back.

In desperation, she waved her right hand, imagining a blast of water. Liam was blasted off her and landed heavily on a table. Before Penny could stagger up, a rough hand grabbed the back of her shirt.

"What's going on here?" the voice of the Dragon came from behind her. Penny struggled against the hold only to get held all the tighter. Liam was being helped up nicely by the people of his crew. He only got off with a couple of bruises but he was acting like he was hurt worse than that.

"The new boy went all crazy on me just because I was ahead of him in line. And you let a wild mage in here?" Liam accused Mrs. Cartridge. All the students were silent as they waited for her answer. Her eyes narrowed, refusing let that remark hurt her.

"You two. In my office. Now," the Dragon said through her teeth. She stalked over to Liam, gripped his ear between her fingers, and rushed through the doors. The boy holding Penny practically carried her out of the door, but she continued to struggle. "Virgil, drag her if you must, but I want her in my office, now!"

Without a word, the wide boy whisked Penny off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. Penny was actually shocked that this boy could not be affected by her struggling that she fell limply. They walked through hallways with the occasional whimper from Liam. Finally, they entered a large circle room. The room was furnished with dark cherry wood furniture. The desk stood in the middle of the room, taking up the most space. A large throne like chair looked comfortable as Mrs. Cartridge sat in it and surveyed the two students.

"Thank you, Virgil. You may leave."

The boy called Virgil nodded and gently put Penny back on the ground. She was finally able to get a good look at him. He was a rather large boy, not big like Cubby, but more muscle. His skin was dark, practically black. The hair style was unfamiliar to her; it looked like it was braided but there was nothing holding it together. It was almost as if it was a natural braid. His tie was red. A fighter. The boy noticed her staring. He gave her a small wink and walked out.

As soon he left, the Dragon stared at them for what seemed like forever. She tapped her long red nails against the test in a steady beat. She seemed to be going in time with Penny's throbbing eye as she started to lose sight it in it. Penny could feel the Hearts concern and quickly closed them off before they could notice anything else. She only allowed Midnight, who tried to comfort her and growling insults at the boy.

Liam grew impatient, "You didn't answer my question. Why is a wild mage here?"

Mrs. Cartridge continued to tap her nails.

"They shouldn't even be allowed in here. If any of them every existed, they would go into private training, never to be seen or heard from again."

_Tap-tap-tap._

"Wait until my parents hear about this. A wild mage. And they respected you—"

"Enough!" the Dragon slapped her hand. Liam flinched at the sound.

"First, you lie about the fighting. Second, you question my school. And thirdly, you dare threaten me. Boy, I have been running this school for nearly twenty years. I should think that by now I should be able to handle my position well. I do not need a student—a first year too—to tell me how to run it."

Liam tried to say something, but she wouldn't let him.

"Also, I know your parents and know this, boy, they have no say in how I run my school. They put here for a reason which is discipline and for learning. Something you should work on according to your reports. One more thing," she leaned across her desk to stare straight into his eyes, "I would think twice about attacking this student. She is very important and if you aren't too careful, the punishment will be harsh."

Liam ducked his head to his chest and stared at Penny, puzzled.

The Dragon leaned back into the chair, "Do not think that I forgot about you, Penny. You are at fault as much as he is. Fighting is not tolerated at this school. If you disagree with something, you will conduct a calm conversation with whatever it is. Is that understood?" She stared hard at Penny.

She clenched her jaw, thinking of a thousand things to say when a cautioned voice sounded.

_Penny, she is only doing her job. You must accept your punishment as you would with the others. She is the person you must listen to now, _Midnight said.

_But she doesn't have to make it sound like I am an idiot. He was the one who started it!_

_ No one is doubting it, but this is how it is done here. It is only for a short while._

Penny sighed, "Yes ma'am. I understand completely."

"Good. Now was for your punishment. You will each receive detention for a week. Liam, you will help Merlin with whatever he needs. Penny, you will go with your fighting instructor. You will meet with them in their building right after school. Agreed?"

Both the children nodded their heads, "Excellent. Now go back to your classrooms since you both missed lunch." She turned around in her chair to stare out the windows behind. A clear dismissal.


	6. Chapter 6

School Day Chapter 6

What Do You Fight For?

The door closed behind the kids as the stepped out into the hall. Liam stalked away from her. Penny walked alone to where she thought the Fighters building was. Her eye continued to throb when she traveled to the outside buildings. Midnight followed her.

_That pup is going to pay,_ he growled.

_Yes he is, but in a way that can't be traced back to me._

_ You have to be careful when the time comes._

Penny smiled as they came to the red flagged building. She entered it by herself and found the right room. She opened the door and the same thing happened in her mage class. It grew silent as the class took in Penny, now with her complete black eye. Huey waved at her as she looked for an empty seat. He sat towards the back even though he was the smallest in the class. Whispers followed her as she traveled to the back.

"Hey, your eye. How come ya didn't get it healed?" Huey asked when Penny sat down, glaring at the class.

They looked away as she answered, "I've had worse. Illiana will heal it for me." She gently touched it and winced as it throbbed.

"Can ya even see out of it?"

"Don't worry about it so much Huey. It's fine."

The door slammed opened and a tall thin man walked in with an air of authority. His short black hair clung to his skull as his piercing blue eyes glanced as everyone. His outfit stood out the most to Penny since it was an odd combination: red and white. He stroked his grey streaked beard as his eyes rested on Penny. She stared back until he turned away.

"Class has begun. You know what to do," he called out softly, but it carried through the classroom. Immediately, the class stood up and filed out. Penny quickly followed behind Huey.

"What are we doing?" she asked as they walked outside.

"Stretches. And maybe we might get to weapons."

The class stood in the middle of the flat grassy yard. They stood in one long line staying completely still, waiting for instructions. The girl looked around, sensing Midnight had not left the area. He came to stand by her, his eyes watching the teacher as he walked around the students. The teacher raised his eyebrows at the wolf, but didn't say anything.

_He seems…different. Strict, but not at the same time, _Midnight observed as he watched him.

_He has the same attitude as Jayden's dad, but like you said, it's different. I'm not quite sure how to explain it…_

"Penny!" Huey elbowed her harshly. Her eyes came back into focus only to find the teacher in front of her.

His eyes flashed amusement as Penny shook her head, "As I was saying, I'm your instructor, Worthington. But you can call me Eagle-eye since it has been my nickname since I started everything. Now then, let us stretch so that we do not hurt ourselves when we get to the main point of this class." Students whispered excitedly to each other. "Stretch your legs. Not your mouths. You cannot talk the Darkness to death."

Groans could be heard down the line as they stretched. Some stood there, straining their hands in order to reach their toes. Some could put their fingers to the ground, but only their tips.

Penny bent over and put her palms against the ground, her nose touching her knees. Her back cracked, but other than that no pain. She could hear the others struggles as her breathing remained unchanged. Eagle-eye continued to yell out instructions and Penny obeyed them all with little effort. These were the same exercises Max made her do every morning on the ship until it became a dance to her.

Finally, at the end, the students sat on the ground trying to catch their breath while Penny stood there, watching the teacher bring wooden swords out of a shed not too far from them.

"Alright, you should all be used to that by now. If not, practice at home. When I call you, you will come up here and you will find your sword. You will treat it like it is the real thing or you will be kicked out and not welcomed back. Understood?" Students nodded their heads. "Good. Aaron O'Hara."

A small mouse like boy ran forward and stared at the swords. Penny tuned them out and focused on Huey.

"You guys haven't studied the ways of the sword yet?"

"Naw, not yet. We learned about how they were made and such. Plus we talked about what kinda weapons we could have. Unca Donald wanted me to learn how to fight since Ludwig is making special weapons for us," Huey explained.

"Oh…do you know what they are?"

"Not yet. It's a surprise!" Huey ran forward to get his wooden weapon. When he got his, Penny went forward since she was the last one.

Eagle looked down at her, "Name?"

"Penny," she stated.

"Hmm yes, you already have detention with me later for your actions. What do you know?"

"How to fight. I trained with Max Goof in the way of the sword."

"Then these will be too light for you. Also, I want to test you. Wait here." He walked back to the shed and disappeared.

The class murmured as they watched him come back with two real swords: a standard one-and-a-half hand sword and a skinnier one much like the one Hook had. Eagle handed Penny the bigger one, who tested his weight. It was slightly heavier than hers, causing her swing to be slower. Other than that, it was the same.

"It's a bit heavy, but that's about it," Penny stated as she put it away. The students stared at her in awe.

Eagle nodded, "I figured as much. Not then, I want all of you to pay attention to what is about to happen," he raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "This is how you should fight." Without another word, he swung his sword at Penny.

The girl quickly back flipped out of the way as the sword passed in front of her. She gripped her own weapon and blocked the next attack. The swords rang as they came together. Eagle-eye pushed harder down as Penny tried to get better footing. She couldn't see out of her eye, so she had to rely on her other senses. Her heels dug into the ground until he suddenly sprang back. Slightly off balanced, Penny barely had time to block the next attack.

_He's not givin' me any openings!"_

_ I think that's the point. He wants to see what you can do, _Midnight called as he moved his head in rhythm with the fight.

Because of the weight of the sword, she grew tired more quickly. Finally, after a feeble attempt to attack, Eagle-eye's sword was an inch from her neck. The class broke into applause as he moved away. Penny stood there, feeling cheated.

_I shouldn'tve lost._

_ We all lose sometimes, Pen. It happens to the best of us._

_ No, it's because I'm not as skilled as he is._

"Well, now that you all know what a real fight looks like, let's get to work." Eagle divided the children into groups and taught them a simple block. Penny stayed with Huey and the small boy Aaron. As they practiced, the teacher walked around, correcting and giving advice to those who needed it.

The bell rang and the fighters slumped to the ground, tired and sore. Only Penny remained standing, but breathing quite heavily.

Eagle stood in front of them, "Before I let you go, there is one question I want you all to think about and come back with an answer. What do you fight for?"

The kids stared, looking confused.

"I don't mean, 'It's what my parents did,' answer. But a genuine one. One that comes from the heart. Good day."

The students went their way, cleaning and making sure their weapons weren't damaged. They were able to leave right after class.

Penny stayed where she was as she watched the others leave. _At least my eye isn't throbbing anymore._

"It's time for your detention, but before that, let me fix your eye."

She turned to find Eagle behind her. She nodded her head. He put his hands on both sides of her face and a soothing relief feeling came over her. Slowly, her eye started to focus until she could see perfectly.

"Thank you." Penny touched her eye.

"You're welcome. Now here's what I need you to do." He led her towards the shed. Inside were shelves upon shelves of wooden swords, both polished and unused.

"You are to check each weapon you can find. Make sure they are still usable, clean it and put it away. If something has a small break or can be fixed easily, place it in a pile. Anything that is broken and unusable, place it in another pile to be burned. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Penny mumbled as she glanced around.

"Okay then. I'll be back in two hours. Good luck." He walked back to the door.

Penny called out right before he left, "Sir?"

He turned around.

"What do you fight for?"

He smiled a half smile and shook his head, "That is my business and do not cheat on your assignment."

It has only been an hour and Penny felt as if she had done nothing. There were two piles behind her, but compared to other swords around her, she felt unaccomplished. She sighed and stretched for a bit. Midnight watched her from his spot as he heard footsteps.

_Someone's coming._

"Hmm?" Penny turned towards the door to find Kyrie, dripping wet.

"I heard about your detention. But I missed the fight. Did ya give Liam a good hit?" she asked.

"You could say that," Penny smiled. "Why are ya all wet?"

"Oh, I went swimming. Since I'm only a mage, I get the afternoons off. So I spend my time swimming."

"Right, right…I guess that makes sense."

Kyrie watched the other girl work in silence. Penny ignored her, willing her to go away, so she could be by herself. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. But Kyrie didn't more. Working in silence, Penny moved around the shed examining every inch. In the back corner, there was a basket holding different weapons than the swords. It was long, slightly bent piece of wood. It was practically as tall as she was.

"What's this?" Penny asked as she held it out.

"Dunno. I'm not a Fighter," Kyrie answered. "But I should be getting back, I have some homework to do." She got up and left.

Penny continued to examine the stick. It wasn't made the same as a sword, but it had the same weight as one.

_I still have no idea what it is._

_ Maybe it's a staff. Like Jayden's, _Midnight sniffed it.

_Maybe…_ Penny swung it around two-handed.

"It's a bow. It's not meant to be handled that way," a voice said behind her.

She turned to find Eagle-eye.

"A bow?"

"Let me show you."

Outside at the targets, Eagle strung the bow and put an arrow to it. Penny examined every movement from the side. Midnight sat up with keen interest. Eagle stood there holding the string back, his arm slightly shaking. Suddenly, he released it. The arrow flew through the air, hitting one of the outer rings.

"Slightly rusty, but then again it's not my area of study." Eagle shook his arm out.

"Who used them?" Penny asked.

"This was the weapon used by the Sharpshooters before guns were invented. The tips of the arrows are made from the same material as out other weapons. But they were difficult to aim. The Sharpshooters needed extra training when it came to archery."

"Archery…" Penny thought.

"You should get going. Your two hours are up."

The girl looked at the clock as it rang. It was supper time at the castle.

"Oh no! C'mon Midnight! We gotta go! See ya later Eagle!" Penny ran with Midnight towards the castle as the sun started to set.


End file.
